User talk:Lilydust
Chat Hey, could you link me to the chat if you can find it? It isn't showing up o.o ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I hope so. xD ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) owo was she ok? poor thing ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello! -- RE: Gift OMFG I lurvs it <333 Thank you so much! It's so adorable~ Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 02:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Lilz, could you get on the chatzy? I am home alone and sick, not to mention bored. I know I'm kinda being pathetic, but, um yeah... XD (talk) 18:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ;( Lilu, come on chat. I need to talk to you. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you...forever Oh Lily...that's what you were asking to shrink. He's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. (Sorry I didn't reply faster, btw. I thouhgt Cruys was the only one who left me a message.) HE IS SO GORGEOUS<3 Thank you, Lil Lilt, I will remember this for as long as I live. ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 18:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Lil Lilt 8DDD http://www.thefreedictionary.com/lilt Thought you might like that! ^_^ [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 21:04, December 17, 2012 (UTC) HUGE Favor Along with the Lilt statement above I need a favor. Can one of Happybird's kits (tom please) be captured by WC and killed for the battle to take place? Love ya, [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 22:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! FROM: YOUR SEXY CH~ Merry Christmas, Lilt. Ilu<3333333--[[Strongpaw|'Strongheart']][[User:Cryptid Hunter93|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpinefeather']] 03:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 WHERE ARE YOU? Where are you?! I miss you '''SOOOO much. COME BACK SOON.<3[[Strongpaw|'Strongheart']][[User:Cryptid Hunter93|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpinefeather']] 06:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 c8 LILY WB!!!!! <333333333333333333333 COME ON CHAT PLEASE JUST FOR A BIT. I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU BRIEFLY. [[User:Feathernose|'''-I proposed to Fern and']][[User talk:Feathernose|' she said yes!]] 19:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) OK. I'm going to tell you here. It's about CH. He's upset the ENTIRE wiki. He got rid of all his couples, and everyone is very annoyed with him. He told Rowan she was the female version of Hitler, and that he wanted her demoted, and that she was a dictator. I just thought you might want to know..... also, this is random, but can Teal be mates with Glide? I think CH left... [[User:Feathernose|-I proposed to Fern and']][[User talk:Feathernose|' she said yes!]] 19:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME 8DD Wanna rp them in SpC now? c: [[User:Feathernose|-I proposed to Fern and']][[User talk:Feathernose|' she said yes!]] 19:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adding the heading xD [[User:Feathernose|-I proposed to Fern and']][[User talk:Feathernose|' she said yes!]] 19:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) LILY! -hugs- PLEEEASE CHAT! 00:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Stuff 1.Could you rp in WC more? BadgerXMaple and CherryXRabbit really need to pick up more. 2.Mapleshine has to wait until April for her kits. Hope you can respond back, Bbun Omaigawd, thank you so much! Omaigawd, Lilzy, thank you so much! <3 That's one of the best christmas gifts I've gotten this year<3 I'll love it forever <3 Remember to bring me some Twilight fan heads, 00:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, btw... Merry late Christmas!!!! I completely forgot your present, and since you made me Sappho, I made you Teal! Hope you like it <3 01:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lilt! I was wondering, does Lilacstar have any name parents? I'm writing a fic and she appears as a kit. :) [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?']] 01:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) 8D It's me birthday! 8D 01:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Aww, Lilt, thank you so much<3 I will never regret bringing you or any of the others here. Thankk you so much for sticking by my side during tough times, I'll never forget that<3 Plus, January birthdays rule kthxbye. 01:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll never forget about you, Lily. ''None of us will. And it's fine if you do others things, because unlike the rest of us, you have a life. xDDDDD 01:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) They're apprentices and er....Goosekit's dead....-hides- 03:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) xDDD he died because of Hawkheart o.o 03:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Surprise me! 8D 03:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Omg<333 OMG LILY IT'S PERFECT! That's so sweet naming the kitty after me! Thank you so much! I'll never forget that!<3 13:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 8D Opalkit#Trivia Last one. c: 20:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Warrior Names What are Lilypaw's, Pansypaw's, and Hollypaw's warrior names? Bbun (talk) 20:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dear Lily I don't mean to bother you but may I have Foxwhisper back? ~BlazingRainstar~ 19:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) LILY, COME BACK! -flails- 21:57, April 15, 2013 (UTC)